1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly, to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber connector couples optical fibers. The optical fiber connector typically includes a hold portion and a connector body held in the hold portion. One end of the connector body is connected to a number of optical fibers; the other end of the connector body has a number of lenses positioned thereon, and each lens is aligned with a corresponding optical fiber. When in use, two optical fiber connectors are connected to each other to couple the optical signals between two optical fibers using the lenses. The connector bodies of the connectors are in contact with each other, and the optical signals can be transmitted from one optical fiber to another. The optical fiber connector further includes a resilient member (typically, a helical spring) employed to enhance contact and stabilize the connector body.
One end of the helical spring adjoins the inner surface of the holding portion while the other end adjoins an end of the connector body connecting to the optical fiber. However, when two optical fiber connectors are connected, if the force acting on the optical fiber connectors is asymmetrical, the connector body may be tilted relative to the corresponding holding portion.
What is needed therefore is an optical fiber connector addressing the above-mentioned problems.